Blood of the Boot Camp
by Jerzey
Summary: People in this boot camp began to vanise....but what happens when they find one of the bodys? Is their a murder? Or was it suicide?
1. Intro

AUTHOR: Jersey  
  
DATE: 1-28-03  
  
DECLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE or any of these people.  
  
NOTE: Sorry it's so short please Review  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Intro  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Trish dropped her bags on the floor of the girl's cabin. There in front of her stood girls in uniforms, on bunkbeds. The uniforms were black and blue and on the corner said 'New Jersey State Boot Camp'. They stared at her so she just stared back. "Um, do you guys have a problem?" Trish snarled.  
  
A tall blonde got off her bunk bed and walked over to Trish. "Well, we do. Yeah are problem is you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Trish looked up to the blonde. Trish glazed into her eyes. "What problem do you have with me?"  
  
"Look how you dress, you look like Pamela Anderson, and you have a pig nose." The tall blonde grabbed Trish's hair. She ran her figures through Trish's long layered blonde hair. Then she pulled on it.  
  
"Ouch!" Trish screamed. Trish begged Stacy to let go but she wouldn't, so Trish grabbed on Stacy's hair and began to pull.... Hard. They began to toss each other around and Trish slammed Stacy into a window and it broke. A few minutes later Mrs. McMahon came in to brake up the fight. Fallowed her was her husband Mr. McMahon.  
  
"I can not believe this. Miss. Stratus, you were not here even an hour and you got into a fight already." Mr. McMahon glared at both girls. "Who started this?"  
  
Everyone pointed at Trish but Stephanie walked over her brown ponytail swinging back and fourth. "Daddy Miss. Stratus didn't start it, Stacy did." She smiled as she blinked innocently.  
  
Mr.McMahon grabbed Stacy by her arm and pulled her away. Trish smiled and sat down on the floor next to her bags. She took out a brush and mirror as she started to fix her hair.  
  
Stephanie walked over to Trish. "That was Stacy. She thinks she owns the place just because every guy loves her. Usually she's nice but she must be jealous of you or something. By the way I'm Stephanie. That was my dad. He owns the place so you got off the hook."   
  
Trish smiled knowing she had at lest one friend. Then she looked around and saw everyone with a mad look on their face. Trish started to frown as another tall blonde who was about 5' 9" walked over to her. "Hey, I'm Torrie. Pretty impressive how you stuck up to Stacy. No one did that for a long time, since she sent Matt Hardy to the hospital for looking up her skirt."  
  
Trish giggled. "Hey are their any hotties around her?"  
  
"Yeah. Fallow me." Torries lead Trish out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Here we are! The guys cabin." Torrie opened the door and signaled Trish to fallow. "Hello, guys. This is Trish." Trish walked into the cabin and saw one guy that caught her eye. All the guys looked at Trish and drooled. "Keep your mouths shut." Torrie joked. "Trish is new. She's from Canada and she was a former model."  
  
Trish whispered "how did you know that?"  
  
"I saw you bags. They said Canadian Fitness Model, then Trish Stratus." Torrie whispered back.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Well, boys we gotta run."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trish was lying on the grass out side in the meadow. Thinking in the peaceful breeze watching the stars.  
  
"Watcha thinking off?" A strange voice said.  
  
  
  
NO REVIEWS = NO STORY 


	2. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Trish looked up and couldn't help but laugh. Their was a guy standing near her with rainbow hair. "May I ask who you are?"  
  
Jeff buffed out his chest and made a deep voice. "I am the mighty hero of your dreams!"  
  
Trish sighed. "Dork." She looked back down. "What do you want?"  
  
Jeff sighed. "Im sorry let me start over. My name is Jeffery Nero Hardy, Im 25 years old, I like writing poerty and playing my guatair." He smiled and may I ask who you think you are siting in my spot?"  
  
"My name is Trish Anne Stratus, Im from Canada, I'm 27 and I hope to become a doctor. Thats who I am." Trish looked back up and gave Jeff a grinn.  
  
The wind blew and both of them gayzed in each others eyes. "Well, it was nice to meet you Jeff, but i gotta be going now." Trish picked up her bags and walked off.  
  
She stopped by Jeffs Voice. "Hope to meet again!" Trish just turned around and smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"EVERYONE ON YOU KNEE'S AND GIVE ME 100 PUSH-UPS!" Mr. Taker yelled.  
  
Trish began to do push-ups but got distracting watching Jeff run the field. She fell and everyone began to laugh.  
  
"MISS. STRATUS DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO DO A PUSH-UP!?" Mr. Taker asked.  
  
"Sorry Sir, I just..." Trish got cut off by Mr. Taker.  
  
"RUN THE FIELD! I WANT 10 LAPS NOW!"  
  
Trish got up and began to run the field. 'Oh no...' Trish though as Stacy was running up to her. Trish tired to go faster but it was no use. The long legged blonde caught up to her.  
  
Stacy pushed Trish in the mud and began to laugh. Stacy picked up Trish but only to push her down once again. "Short pice of trash." Stacy began to jog off, as Trish got up, and san as fast as she could and speared Stacy into a mud puddle. They both began to wrestle in the mud. All the guys stoped to watch. Stacy began to drown Trish in the mud. Then she picked Trish up by her hair. As she helped Trish up, Trish smuged mud in Stacy hair and face then knocked her out.  
  
Mr. Taker came over. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!"  
  
Stacy got up and began to fake cry. "Mr. Taker, I was running and for no reason at all Trish began to attack me from behind."  
  
"Not true!" Trish yelled  
  
Mr. Taker crossed his arms "Stacy its okay! BUT YOU TRISH GO TO MR. MCMAHONS OFFICE!"  
  
"But..." Trish complained  
  
"NOW!"  
  
  
NO REVIEWS = NO STORY 


End file.
